1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for inserting a slide into a slide frame and an apparatus for carrying out said method.
2. Description of Prior Art
A method for inserting a slide into a slide frame and an apparatus for carrying out such a method have been known from the German published examined application 22 12 624. In this known method, a slide is cut off and then pushed into the frame by means of a pusher acting upon the trailing edge of the cut slide. Prior to cutting, the film is supplied from a roll to a fixed film guideway. At the end of the film guideway there is arranged a cutting knife which severs the slide from the film, the slide already being partially situated in a movable film guideway. In the movable film guideway the cut slide is then transported further on. Then the movable film guideway is pivoted out of the plane of the slide frame to enable an unimpeded withdrawing of the pusher. Upon the pusher being withdrawn, the movable film guideway is again pivoted back into the plane of the frame. Then the pusher can act upon the trailing edge of the cut slide and push the slide into the frame.
The method known from the German published examined application 22 12 624 is a complex one since there is required a pivotable film guideway which must be pivoted out of the plane of the frame together with the cut slide guided therein to render possible the returning of the pusher. Accordingly, the apparatus known from the German published examined application 22 12 624 is of a complex and expensive design.
From the German laid-open print 21 62 787 there is known a method for inserting a slide into a slide frame, in which the slide is also cut off outside the frame and then is pushed into the frame by means of a pusher acting upon the trailing edge of the cut slide. According to this solution, it is possible to insert the slide without the frame having to be spread open by special additional equipment. For this purpose the entrance slot of the frame is bevelled so that it forms a kind of flat hopper into which the leading edge of the slide is introduced, said edge being straightened out, if necessary. When the slide has entered into the hopper to such an extent that it abuts the bevelled surface(s) with its leading edge, the frame is spread by the ends of the leading edge due to the force by which the slide is pushed further. In order to intensify said spreading effect, the bevelling is continued by protrusions arranged laterally in the section outside of the perforation of the slide. However, by said solution, the slide film is subject to an enormous strain. There are also required large forces for inserting the slide into the frame. Furthermore, the frame has a complex and expensive structure and design.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,029 there is known a method in which the slide is cut off prior to being inserted into the frame. Then the cut slide is pushed into the frame so that the leading edge of the film acts upon the trailing edge of the cut slide. No pusher is provided. The cut slide is directly pushed into the frame by the film without using a pusher. Thereby the method does not show a reliable functioning. Furthermore it is necessary that the film be retracted after the slide is fully inserted into the frame.
From the German patent specification 12 85 765 there is known a method for inserting a slide into a slide frame in which the slide at first is only partly inserted into the frame and then it is grasped by pliers through the frame window and further transported en. For this purpose there is required a complex control mechanism in which also relatively large masses must be moved.
The German laid-open print 25 39 199 shows a method for inserting a slide into a slide frame, in which at first the slide is cut off and then finally pushed into the frame by a wedge surface moved vertically to the inserting direction of the slide. For this method there is required a relatively large space.